In the agricultural and horticultural field, a wide variety of insecticides as a pest control agent have been hitherto developed and put into practical use for the purpose of controlling various pest insects.
For example, as pyrazole compounds having insecticidal activity, 3-cyano-1-phenylpyrazole derivatives having an amino group which may be substituted at the 5-position are disclosed in JP-A-62-228065, JP-A-63-316771, and JP-A-3-118369, substituted 1-aryl-3-cyano-5-(het)arylmethylideneiminopyrazole derivatives are disclosed in JP-A-5-148240, and substituted 1-aryl-5-(het)arylmethylaminopyrazole derivatives are disclosed in JP-A-64-47768.
However, the compounds disclosed in the above literatures are not necessarily satisfactory in all of insecticidal effects, insecticidal spectrum, safety, and the like, and thus the development of novel compounds overcoming these problems has been desired. As a result, novel 1-aryl-3-cyano-5-heteroarylalkylaminopyrazole derivatives are disclosed as compounds exhibiting a high safety in JP-A-10-338676.
However, the compounds disclosed in JP-A-10-338676 and the like are more excellent in insecticidal activity and have a more reduced toxicity than known compounds but problems that the compounds have insufficient performance in view of systemic activity and that those having a high systemic activity have a relatively insufficient safety have been found. In view of efficient application of an agent for pest control and application for soil treatment especially effective for controlling pest organisms such as fluid-sucking pests, systemic activity is an important factor. Moreover, in recent years, the safety to organisms other than target pest insects and the environment has been increasingly demanded and, hereafter, measures for environmental protection will be strongly taken. Therefore, in order to develop pesticides satisfying more strict regulation, it has been an important problem to find compounds having a higher safety.